Brotherly Love is Difficult,at Best
by Arrietta von Hartveil
Summary: A bond between two brothers is an unbreakable one. No matter what they say or do to eachother, deep down, they still care. T for safety!


Here's my first attempt at Wolfram opening up to Konrart..

Alright well I have some other plans after this, but we'll just see how this one goes, Okay?

Disclaimer; I still don't own Kkm.

Thanks for reminding me... *sniffle*

* * *

**Brotherly Love is Difficult, at Best.**

Chapter one; Brother's Careful Words

It was a dark yet peaceful night. Stars shown beautifully in the night sky.

It was such a shame not many people were awake to gaze upon such a breathtaking sight.

"Beautiful, they really are."

The brown haired prince bowed his head against the balcony railing, as if to pray. He had had such a hard life. Much harder than anyone could ever have imagined. And yet, he still smiled.

From the outside, It seemed as though he had everything he had ever wanted; money, power, anything he could ever wish for, was his for the taking. But deep down, all he'd ever wanted was to be accepted. for the..demon he was? Or was it human? He always used to wonder to himself, and no matter how many people he'd ask, even his beloved mother, they would all just force a smile and say that he was his own person.

But.. even so,what was he really?

xx

Being born into a family of full fledged demons, not to mention _Aristocrats, _Prince Konrart Weller, being a half breed, had always been the odd one out; horribly harassed by the villagers of nearly every settlement he set foot in, not mention, his own.

At first, none of this seemed to bother the swordsman.

A crude joke here, a couple small stones there, the usual.

But, as we all know, the more our flaws are shoved in our faces and brought about, the more we tend to believe them.

It's a terrible thing, to be haunted by your very existence.

Being as naive,and as young as he was, Konrart didn't understand why every one he came in contact with, even a majority of his relatives, always kept their distance.

Even as a child, he would try and join a group of children in the courtyard for a playful game, but would be left there, holding the ball, or whatever they happened to be throwing around, alone.

As difficult as everyone had been on him, and as unfair as his luck would always turn out to be, the young prince never seemed to care about his hardships.

Not even a little, or maybe, that's what he'd told himself.

But, this wasn't what hurt him. Or at least, not all of it.

Being the middle son, he had two brothers; Eldest brother Gwendal von Voltaire, whom of which had never truly acknowledged him. Gwendal was a pure demon, and was undoubtedly proud of it.

So,though it was difficult for Konrart to take, he understood why Gwendal had always kept his distance and refrained from contact.

And even his younger, more out going brother, Wolfram von Bielefeld had cut off from him at an early age, after learning the disheartening fact that the one he trusted most, loved most, was none other than part human, the very beings Wolfram had grown to hate, to fear.

Truth be told, he always tried to think about the bright side of life.

He had a family, and.. he had a _life_.

That's more than he could say about each and every one of his fallen comrades.

Oh, how lucky he had been. And, even now, he still was.

It was hard, to put your heart and your soul, into something along with many others,who gave blood,sweat, and tears, and then watch those very people die in combat. Very, very hard.

Heart wrenching, actually.

And then, to dirty his own sword with the blood of other beings...

It was horrifying.

They lost everything, their hopes and dreams, wasted and shattered.

All gone.

All because they had to shut up and obey their king, no matter what the consequences may be.

How foolish they were!

But it's a difficult reality all soldiers had to face.

Though, he had tried at one time to stop wars between demon and human alike, He fought to get his blood thirsty brothers to understand what they were doing; finding any excuse they could, any small spark, to start a war.

But, as fate would have it, they never once listened.

Never once.

And then...to lose Suzanna Julia..

a few dainty tears landed softly upon the cement railing, soaking it almost instantly.

With a soft creak, the door behind him opened slowly.

A golden haired bishounen, clad in blue, stepped inside.

"Brother, are you in here?"

the younger prince made his way over towards the windowsill, to join his brother.

This was different, having Wolfram call him brother, or even, calling him at all.

Konrart slowly withdrew himself from his thoughts, wiped his eyes gently just to make sure he hadn't teared up, then turned gracefully around to face his younger brother.

"What is it, Wolfram?" he asked in a kind hearted tone, forcing a smile.

The blond looked worried, like he had something serious on his mind.

And if Konrart noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Ano..well.. I just really need..to talk to you."

Wolfram threw his glance down to the crevices in the floor tiles.

Careful to hide any emotion that might have dawned his face.

As concerned as he was, Konrart flashed his brother a warm hearted smile and replied with an understanding tone.

"Alright then, care to take a bath with me?"

Wolfram's emerald eyes shown brightly beneath messy blond tresses.

"Okay!"

Some lost tone in Wolfram's immediate agreement set Konrart back a little.

It was almost, desperate. Knowing this, the swordsman did not interrupt.

But, no matter how much Wolfram had vocalized his hatred towards the brown haired prince,

Konrart would listen. Because, Wolfram was his dear precious brother. He'd do anything for him.

Xx

As they undressed, a strong silence filled the room. It felt weird, almost awkward, to be here with his brother.

But oh, how Konrart yearned to be needed, to help someone. Especially so by his own blood relative, his youngest brother.

The water was a mix between luke-warm, and a bit too hot to bathe in.

The two stepped swiftly into the large bath.

Oddly enough, wading his fingers through it, Wolfram found some comfort.

He smiled wryly as he submerged himself in thought.

Konrart sat there, for what felt like hours, watching his brother adoringly.

A few splashes sounded around Wolfram as he swayed idly through the water.

Once Wolfram felt comfortable enough to talk, he sighed softly, staring up at his elder brother.

Almost immediately, he caught Konrart's gaze and threw his somewhere deep within the water beneath them, blushing an embarrassed rosy pink.

"A-Anyway.. I'm the one who asked to talk to you, and I'm sure you're busy but-"

"Don't worry, my men can wait. It's not like they're not skilled enough."

Wolfram smiled softly at his older brother's response.

"Okay, I'm ready." The blond announced, taking a calming breath and closing his eyes for a moment.

"Alright."

Konrart replied, ready to listen.

Xx

"It's about Gwendal. He hasn't been..Well..He hasn't acknowledged me recently."

Konrart kept his face a reassuring smile, though inside, he'd been worrying the same thing.

"It's almost as if..As if he doesn't need me anymore."

Wolfram clenched his fists bellow the soothing water.

"What could I have possibly done to make him act this way?"

"It just.. doesn't make any sense!"

The blond soldier's cry echoed off the walls of the bath.

"I thought, I thought he'd always be there for me, I mean, after all...we're brothers."

"He..won't even look at me anymore. Am I that much of an animal?"

His head dropped a little lower, only to be cradled by his fragile hands.

Konrart watched quietly as his baby brother fell apart right before his eyes.

Little did Wolfram know, this perfect armor he wrapped himself in, was only full of chinks.

Tears teemed silently down his cheeks, landing softly in the water bellow, meshing with it.

Konrart waded slowly over to the side of the bath, and grabbed a couple fluffy white towels the maids had left them.

Then, making his way back to his previous seat, he approached the blond from behind and covered him with a towel, smile still strategically placed upon his tanned face.

"Don't worry, Wolfram. I'm sure Gwendal isn't aware his actions are hurting you so deeply. And even if he does move farther and farther away from us, I'm still here. Even if I'm second best in your eyes, I'm still here to help you. And there's not a thing you can do to change that."

At this, Wolfram's tears flowed faster, but more joyful this time.

It was hard to explain, though Konrart's words were true about Wolfram acting as though he hated him..He never, never in a million years,thought the brown haired prince cared for him that way. Surely he'd hated him, surely.

Wolfram leaned cautiously against his little big brother's chest, towel still wrapped around his feminine figure. A smile christening the blond's pink lips.

"Thanks, brother." The blond mumbled quietly.

"Anytime."

* * *

to be continued...If it's liked.

Reviewing makes me write faster, I promise!

x]

Ja ne!~ ^.^


End file.
